This application is related to copending application for a "Dual-Instruction-Set Architecture CPU with Hidden Software Emulation Mode", filed Jan. 1, 1994, U.S. Ser. No. 08/179,926, hereby incorporated by reference. This application is also related to copending application for a "Pipeline with Temporal Re-Arrangement of Functional Units for Dual-Instruction-Set CPU", filed Jan. 11, 1994, U.S. Ser. No. 08/180,023, hereby incorporated by reference. This application is further related to copending application for "Dual-Architecture Exception and Branch Prediction using a Fault-Tolerant Target Finder Array", filed Aug. 31, 1994, U.S. Ser. No. 08/298,778, hereby incorporated by reference. These related applications have a common inventor and are assigned to the same assignee as the present application.